


Feathers and Snow Storms

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sassy Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: Sam and Gabriel get stuck in a blizzard.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Adventkalender2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Kudos: 33





	Feathers and Snow Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the SPN Adventscalender 2019  
> Prompt: Blizzard

“I still don’t understand why I couldn’t just zap us there.”

Sam sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to focus on the road ahead. Well, at least at what was left of said road. The sudden snow had covered most of it and it was hard to say where the road started and where it ended. There was no other car in sight and it was slowly getting dark. The trip that was supposed to last only two hours had already extended to more than three hours.

“Gabe, please, I’m trying to focus.”

“And I’m just asking.”

Sam took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He didn’t want to end up in an accident and Gabriel’s constant complaining made it very hard to stay calm. “Because your zapping is usually more uncomfortable than a two hours car drive.”

“Is it now? And what about t h i s is comfortable?” Gabriel gestured at the snow. “Walking would be more effective.”

“Gabe, please!” Sam looked at Gabriel but knew he had made a mistake the moment he could feel the car losing its grip and sliding in the wrong direction. “Fuck!” He slammed on the brakes but couldn’t stop the car from crashing into a big pile of snow next to the road. He braced his hands on the steering wheel.

“See? Walking would’ve been easier.”

“You know what Gabe? You’re right. But if you’re so unhappy about us driving, then please just zap yourself there and stop complaining.” Sam changed to reverse gear and tried to steer the car out of the ditch. But of course it didn’t work. There was too much snow and ice covering the ground and he hadn’t brought the snow chains. “Great, just great. Can you zap us there?”

“What? Now that you’re in trouble, you suddenly want my help?” Gabriel crossed his arms in front of his chest and chose the worst moment to sulk. “Well, I’m sorry. I ran out of ‘angel mojo’.”

That didn’t sound reasonable. Sam didn’t think that a blizzard could possibly affect the strength or even the mojo of an angel, but he didn’t feel like arguing and just shrugged. “Fine. I’ll call Dean. He can get us out of here.”

The signal was weak but Sam tried it anyways, not that his hopes were very high. It was worth a try though. He listened to the line and nearly jumped in surprise when he heard the clicking sound of Dean picking up the phone.

“Sam? Where are you? You were supposed to be here over an hour ago.”

“I know. Listen, Dean, we’re stuck on highway 30 close to Duncan. I think it’s a blizzard. Can you come and get us?”

“Can’t Gabe just snap you here? It’s not like he’s an archangel or something.”

The signal was surprisingly strong and stable and Sam sighed. “He says he’s out of mojo.”

“Well, weather affecting the feathers. I’ll call Bobby. Hold tight.” The line went silent and Sam knew that Dean had hung up. He turned his attention back to Gabriel, who was smiling way too brightly for someone who was stuck in a snowstorm that would last at least a few hours.

“I still don’t believe your batteries are drained.” He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and leaned back. There was no point in being tense and angry.

“Angels are sensitive to the changes in weather.” Gabriel put on an innocent smile and raised his eyebrows suggestively. “We should keep warm, don’t you think?”

“That’s bullshit. Cas has never been affected by the weather. And stop flirting with me.” Sam gritted his teeth. Gabriel was probably right. As an archangel he wouldn’t feel the cold, but Sam was human and the windshield of the car was already starting to freeze.

“Well, it is scientifically proven that pressing two bodies together will prevent the body from losing body heat and death occurs later.”

Sam glared at him and closed his eyes. “You know what? Why not?” He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached over to pull Gabriel onto his lap, relishing in the surprised gasp he got from him.

“This is uncomfortable.” Gabriel muttered after several moments of awkward silence. He wasn’t wrong. There wasn’t enough space for them on the driver’s seat, especially since Sam wasn’t the smallest man around. Gabriel’s legs were awkwardly folded and leaned against the door and he shifted to straddle Sam’s lap instead, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing close. “There we go. Much better.”

“This is in no way better, Gabe.” Sam couldn’t help the blush spreading on his cheeks and he wished Gabriel wouldn’t press against him the way he did, their crotches nearly touching.

“Hmh… You’re lying. I can see you blush.” The smirk that spread on Gabriel’s lips was mischievous and Sam could swear he felt him press down against his hips on purpose. The archangel lifted his head and gently nuzzled the crook of Sam’s neck. “I think I know what we can do to keep you warm until Dean-o arrives.” He whispered and Sam felt the shiver that run down his spine.

“You got us stuck out here on purpose, didn’t you?” Sam placed his hands on Gabriel’s hips and squeezed gently.

“Maybe.”


End file.
